Un lago para dos
by morphineMalfoyBlack
Summary: Cuando decides que dejaras de luchar por ocultar tu amor, por cierta chica, también decides que aun que lleves la marca maldita no seras igual que ellos.
1. 1 El lago

Un lago para dos

Como de costumbre, era ya demasiado tarde para estar en los pasillos del castillo, pero por fin había terminado ese libro, así que mañana a primera hora podría ponerse a redactar ese ensayo sobre runas antiguas que tanto le había costado trabajo, de pronto un golpe en el rostro la saco de sus pensamientos ¿Qué hacia un pilar en medio del pasillo? Dijo sobando su adolorida cabeza, de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en ningún pasillo, más bien había dado una vuelta mal y había terminado en el 7mo piso, presiono el puente de su nariz con malestar quedándose parada frente a una pared vacía, se sentía realmente estúpida, y no solo por eso si no por lo que había estado pensando, no solo esa noche si no las noches anteriores.

Todo había ocurrido hace algunos meses, había sido un día muy caluroso lo que había provocado que la mayoría de los alumnos estuviera ligeros de ropa, el calor era tan insoportable dentro y fuera del castillo que se suspendieron las clases, y habían aparecido algunas piscinas y fuentes para refrescar a todos, pero ella había preferido la tranquilidad que ahora ofrecía el lago, así que decidió darse una zambullida en el agua, era realmente fresca, comenzó a nadar para poder refrescarse por completo, de pronto el sonido del agua rompiéndose le alerto que alguien más había entrado al lago, saco su cabeza para espiar quien era el invitado cuando lo vio, su torso desnudo era tan claro como el mármol, sus piernas eran largas y atléticas estaba ataviado con un pequeño short negro ajustado, que de inmediato ella supo era su ropa interior, ya que había un montón de ropa que ella reconoció como el uniforme del chico, aun sabiendo todo esto deseaba que no fuera el, así que alzo el rostro para mirar aquellos ojos grises y ese cabello platino.

Es de mala educación espiar, Granger – dijo el entrando al agua con un ágil movimiento, lo vio desaparecer en la oscura profundidad hasta que sintió que algo o más bien alguien tiro de su pierna y lo miro salir muy cerca de ella.

No te estaba espiando, Malfoy, es solo que quería saber quién más había tenido la brillante idea de venir al lago.- refuto rápidamente sin retroceder, el agua se resbalaba por su cabello y se perdía en su piel, este acto la hizo tragar saliva, ¿era su imaginación o el agua se estaba calentando?

Bueno mi querida ratoncita, dicen que las mentes brillantes piensan igual.- comento el con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras le miraba con atención.

Eso dicen.- acepto ella, pero sentía como el lago se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, así que hizo algo que jamás habría imaginado, le lazo agua a Draco Malfoy, después de haberlo salpicado nado con rapidez para alejarse de él, el chico la miro con sorpresa, luego con burla antes de comenzar a nadar para atraparla, el, la tomo del tobillo impidiendo que siguiera nadando.

No te voy a dejar ir así de fácil, niñita- pero en su voz no había maldad, todo lo contrario era como un niño pequeño, así que Hermione se giró para mirarlo y lanzarle más agua, el comenzó a reír, haciendo que la soltara, pero ella no se movió de ahí, todo lo contrario el sonido de la risa de Draco inundo el lugar.

Tienes una linda risa.- se atrevió a decir, pero en cuanto las palabas abandonaron su boca se arrepintió, sabía que todo ahora iba a ser diferente, así que aguardo a que el explotara, pero eso no sucedió, el chico la miro con una sonrisa.

Lo sé, pero gracias.- dijo el lanzándole un poco de agua.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, jugando y riendo nadando de un lado al otro de vez en cuando se hablaban, Hermione cuestiono a Draco sobre si era verdad que las habitaciones de Slytherin tenían ventanas que daban al lago, y atreves de la magia no verbal del chico haciendo aparecer cascos burbuja en ellos la llevo a donde estaban la ventanas, por ahí miraron hacia la sala común de la casa y algunas habitaciones, Draco le mostro una habitación, era muy limpia llena de libros y se señaló dándole a entender a la chica que esa habitación era suya ella sonrió y alzo los dedos en señal de aprobación, ambos rieron y salieron a la superficie, al salir notaron que el sol se había ocultado tras una gran nube de tormenta.

Creo que debemos ir a la orilla, parece que va a caer un diluvio.- dijo el con la mirada un poco triste

Así es .- acepto la chica y se giró para comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla, cuando este la tomo del brazo.-

Espera, yo tengo que decirte algo

Lo sé, no le diré a nadie sobre esto.- interrumpió ella bajando la mirada, el soltó una risilla y le alzo el rostro.

No es eso tonta, ¿Por qué siempre asumes lo peor de mí? – comento un poco herido- lo que yo quería decirte es que lo pase increíble.- comento con una pequeña sonrisa –

Yo lo l…- se iba a disculpar con él.

Cuando sintió sus labios sobre los propios, al principio se quedó estática, pero de pronto echo sus brazos al cuello del chico y le respondió el beso, sus labios se devoraban mutuamente, sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo ajeno, y las manos de él recorrían la espalda de ella acariciando su cabello, no tenían la necesidad de separarse, sus cuerpos se pertenecían, pero de pronto, grandes gotas de agua comenzaron a golpear sus rostros, a lo lejos gritos se oían ante el asombro con que la tormenta los había asaltado a todos, ellos se separaron de forma torpe, pero sus ojos se entrelazaron, nadaron juntos en absoluto silencio, llegaron al lugar donde sus cosas estaban, gracias a la sobra de un gran árbol, sus pertenencias no se habían mojado, ella tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse rápidamente, mientras el solo estaba ahí, mirando hacia el lago, ella le ofreció la toalla y el la tomo, rozando sus dedos.

Al terminar de vestirse ambos se miraron, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ella alzo el brazo, y con los dedos le acomodo el cabello que estaba bastante despeinado, él le sonrió pero de nuevo nadie dijo nada. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos solo se miraban.

¿mi varita? – cuestiono la chica al tocar su ropa con pesar, ambos miraron el suelo en busca de los pequeños objetos de madera, pues Draco había notado también que la suya tampoco estaba. – ahí están – dijo Hermione señalando las dos varitas que descansaban una junto la otra, la situación parecía extraña, pero quizá el viento que comenzó a soplar las remolco de sus lugares.

Lo que ninguno de los dos advirtió fue que al lado de sus varitas crecían una pequeñas flores multicolor, ambos se agacharon para tomarlas, cuando un hilo de luz dorada salió de estas pasando por ellas y después por el corazón de Draco finalizando en el Hermione, ambos se miraron con interés pero de nuevo ninguno dijo nada.

Habian pasado ya varios días de lo sucedido en el lago, y las cosa eras demasiado buenas para ser verdad, algunas veces cuando las miradas de caramelo y hielo se cruzaban ellos se sonreían de una forma tonta, incluso los insultos eran suaves y ¿dulces? Que terminaban con un rose intencional de manos cuando uno pasaba por el lado del otro, algunos encuentros casuales, cuando les tocaba patrullar como prefectos. Pero no se decían mucho, dejaban que sus cuerpos se mostraran el amor que ellos no podían poner con palabras.

Estaban en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando en la mesa de Hermione apareció una pequeña serpiente de papel, ella la abrió y leyó con una caligrafía impresionante _Te veo en el lago a las 12:00am. Siempre tuyo DM_ después de leer la nota Hermione asintió sabiendo que él, la estaba observando y la serpiente se prendió fuego quedando reducida a cenizas

Miro por segunda vez su reloj, eran 11:55pm aún faltaban 5 minutos para que el llegara, estaba muy confundida, quizá él le diría que todo esto había sido una broma, una apuesta y saldrían todos los sly riéndose de ella, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que las miradas no mentían, que los besos no engañaban, entonces no sabía que podía ser, de pronto justo cuando el reloj marco la media noche sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cadera y unos labios que besaban su cuello desnudo.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto ansiosa - ¿acaso ya te has dado cuanta que soy una sangre sucia?

El detuvo los besos y las caricias girándola para que ella viera su rostro, iba vestido con una túnica negra, que la cubría todo el cuerpo, y una capucha del mismo estilo cubría su cabello, dejando ver solo parte de su rostro.

¿Por qué sigues esperando lo peor de mi Hermione? – pregunto este molesto un poco por las preguntas de la chica, ella mordió su labio pues no sabía que contestar – Hermione, si te traje aquí, es porque las cosas van a cambiar, y porqué quiero que estés segura de lo que sientes por mi. Esta noche me convertiré en mortifago, pero no es porque yo lo desee, he hablado con Dumbledore, le eh contado que mi corazón a encontrado la redención en una pequeña leona de cabello alborotado, y él me ha pedido ser un doble agente, eh aceptado, por nuestro bien, por nuestro futuro. Porque Te amo, me oyes, te amo, y ya no quiero luchar contra eso, desde que te vi ese día en primero hasta ese día en el lago, he luchado por el amor que te siento y ya no puedo más, solo quiero que me digas ahora mismo que mi sacrificio valdrá la pena, que pase lo que pase, tú me esperas que tú me amas igual-

La chica lo miro, las lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia por su rostro, no podía procesar todo lo que él le decía, se tomó un momento para reflexionar y antes de que el pudiera decir otra cosa, ella sonrió y tomo su mano, poniéndola sobre su corazón.

Te amo, y te juro por nuestro amor, que tomo vida en este lago, que te voy a esperar que te voy a amar pase lo que pase – dijo antes de acercarse a besarlo.

_N/A bueno se supone que tengo que estar escribiendo mi tesis, pero la verdad me encuentro muy frustrada, por lo que les traigo este pequeño texto que constara de quizá 5 capítulos, bueno todo depende. Pero lo centro en 5 para por fin poder terminarlo. Asi que leeo sus respuestas y gracias por apoyar esta loca idea como siempre._


	2. 2 Mascaras plateadas y algo que crece

Un lago para dos

Capítulo 2: La máscara plateada y algo que crece

Llevaba ya algunas horas esperándolo, le había enseñado como convocar la sala de los menesteres, así que lo esperaba dentro de esta, mirando por la ventana que daba al lago, era su vista favorita, la habitación era quizá una mezcla de las suyas, la cama con dosel era grande y las sabanas negras sabía que venían de la habitación de él, un sillón estilo imperial descansaba junto a un gran librero, lleno de sus obras favoritas, Hermione creía que si ellos algún día se casaban o vivían juntos, su habitación seria así, abrazo sus piernas recordando la primera vez que habían usado esa cama y no para dormir.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de que Draco había sido marcado, los besos habían subido de tono, dejándolos bastante alborotados, Draco siempre terminaba sin playera con el pantalón abierto y sin calcetines, Hermione terminaba en bragas y sostén, ambos totalmente agitados con las manos entrelazadas…

¿Cariño? – dijo el rubio acariciando el torso de la mano de la chica – puedo hacerte una pregunta

Claro que si – dijo ella sin esperar a que el terminara, se sentía en completa confianza

¿tú has estado con algún chico, ya sabes de forma sexual? – dijo el sonriendo torpemente

No – murmuro tímidamente – yo sé que muchos creen que Vicktor y yo tuvimos algo, pero con el no paso más que unos pequeños besos

Estoy seguro de que no deseo saber eso – corto rápidamente, pues la simple idea de recordar al búlgaro, le revolvía el estómago, ella rio y se giró para mirarlo –

Draco, yo quiero que tú seas el primero – dijo acariciando su mejilla – y me gustaría que fuera ahora – dijo mordiendo su labio.

El abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida, y le sonrió con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su cabello – está bien nena, será ahora – acepto con placer, la verdad es que la deseaba demasiado, esa dulce piel tan suave como un durazno, esos pechos que estaba seguro llenarían sus manos, su aroma lo enloquecía, Hermione se levantó y tomo la mano de Draco en la que marca permanecía oculta bajo una venda y comenzó a retirarla.

Te quiero por completo, y esta marca eres tu – dijo explicando por qué lo hacía.

Sus manos suaves acariciaban la piel marcada, Draco no pudo más, tiro de ella, dejando que quedara sobre el colchón, subió sobre ella. Acomodando su peso, sobre sus piernas que descansaban en la cama y le sonrió, era hermosa, pero lo mejor es que era suya.

Si te lastimo dilo, nunca eh estado con una virgen, así que intentare ir lo más lento que pueda, es probable que te duela, pero será rápido – explico, a lo que ella asintió.

La comenzó a besar, suavemente, a acariciar su cuerpo con delicadeza, a besar su cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, bajo los tirantes del sostén, y el alzo un poco para poder soltar la prenda, ella suspiro al sentir la libertad que le ofrecía, él sonrió y comenzó a acariciar esos sensibles senos, ella gimió, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero esta vez fue música para él, no se resistió y llevo su boca a el pezón de ella, lo chupo lentamente saboreando, ella se estremeció y gimió con más fuerza, él sonrió con suficiencia y le bajo las bragas, sintiendo su humedad se levantó para retirar el pantalón mirándola por completo, tan hermosa

Eres completamente mía, eres mi mujer, mi hermosa mujer – le dijo mirándola en la cama, el cabello revuelto la respiración agitada, a su merced, ella rodo los ojos cosa que lo hizo reír, se despojó de la ropa que le quedaba, ella soltó un gemido y abrió los ojos como platos – oh vamos ahora me vas a decir que nunca habías visto un pene – dijo el riendo

Si los he visto, pero ya veo que lo que dicen del príncipe de Slytherin es verdad – dijo bastante sonrojada, el solo comenzó a reír y la miro con amor –

Así que oías los rumores sobre mí, valla señorita pues debo de hacer honor a mi reputación – dijo antes de regresar a la cama.

Volvió a subir sobre ella, pero esta vez separando sus piernas, entrando lentamente ella reprimió un chillido, rápidamente la beso, y la acaricio para que el dolor desapreciara lo más pronto posible…

De pronto el recuerdo fue roto por un horrible sonido, los vidrios de la ventana se habían roto y en el suelo, estaba un bulto negro. Hermione salió asustada de la cama, y corrió hacia donde los cristales se habían hecho añicos, giro el bulto para descubrir que era un mortifago, su primera reacción fue correr pero recordó que era Draco, así que saco la máscara y lo miro, respiraba con dificultad. Corrió a tomar un poco de díctamo y se lo dio, lanzo un hechizo y los cristales volvieron a su lugar sobre el marco de madera, espero paciente a su lado, acariciando su cabello, despareció la ropa ensangrentada y le puso la pijama, había pensado en levitarlo pero era demasiada magia y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo.

Her… Hermione.- dijo el después de un momento. – tranquila estoy bien, solo que tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento con la orden del fénix

¿pero que no saben que tú formas parte de ellos? – pregunto ayudándolo a incorporarse

Si lo saben, pero por eso mismo tenían que atacarme para que nadie sospechará – dijo el acomodándose en el cama –

Hermione lo miro, y asintió, de pronto comenzó a juguetear con los dedos un poco nerviosa, miraba a Draco y bajaba la mirada, caminaba por la habitación dando pequeños pasos, mientras sus ideas se acomodaban en su cabeza.

Hermione hasta donde estoy escucho tus engranes – dijo el suspirando y sonriendo con un poco de cansancio

Bueno, es que yo creo algo pero no estoy segura – dijo ella mirándolo con sus grandes ojos llenos de dudas –

Valla esto si es nuevo, tu no estas segura de algo, ahora si tienes toda mi atención querida

Estoy atrasada – dijo ella mordiendo su labio, el alzo una ceja pues no entendía a qué se refería.

Dime de que clase quizá yo tenga los apuntes, o podamos pedírselos a alguien, tranquila .- dijo el sonriendo

No, me refiero a eso, me refiero a que – no podía, realmente lo intentaba pero no podía, sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea.- ¡CREO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA¡

Draco se paró de golpe, no podía creer lo que ella había dicho, ¿acaso podía ocurrir algo peor? La guerra les estaba pisando los talones, suficiente tenía con preocuparse por ella, y ahora un bebe

¿pero cómo? – dijo el sin entender mucho de lo que ocurría

Oh vamos, Malfoy me estas jodiendo

No, bueno no me refería literalmente al cómo, solo que como es que no estas segura

Mi periodo está retrasado, quizá por 8 o 10 días – dijo ella suspirando – nunca eh sido tan exacta pero nunca me había atrasado tanto por eso lo pensé, eso y que cuando lo hemos hecho no nos hemos cuidado.

Creo que debemos hacer un hechizo ¿debe haber uno?

Si lo hay, ya lo investigue – dijo caminando hacia la mesa que estaba en la entrada y tomo el libro – ven aquí

Draco se incorporó y camino hacia donde estaba ella, había algunas cosas sobre la mesa pero no pregunto nada, el hechizo era fácil en sí, solo necesitaba un poco de sangre de ambos, un poco de agua del lago y algunas gotas de esencia de hada, así que ella pincho primero el dedo de él, y luego el de ella, dejo caer las gotas en el vial y después mezclo los demás ingredientes. Ambos se miraban nerviosos, Draco estaba secretamente emocionado, en el momento que ella había pronunciado las palabras embrazada, a su cabeza se vino un pequeño bebe con la piel de porcelana el cabello rubio como el suyo y los ojos color caramelo, tan inteligente y hermoso

¿qué tienes que hacer ahora? – pregunto el mirando el interior del vial, un fluido transparente - ¿cómo sabremos si estamos esperando un bebe?

Hermione tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo con rapidez leyó algunas palabras tan rápido que Draco no entendió ni la mitad de lo que decía.

Bueno, aquí dice que debes frotar el fluido en mi vientre y que después de 5 minutos, debe cambiar de color, será rosa si estoy embarazada y azul si no lo estoy

Draco asintió ante las indicaciones y miro a su chica esperando que ella se recostara en la cama, mientras ella se desnudaba, suspiro, imagino su vientre lleno y sus pechos grandes tan llenos de leche, esto le hizo sonreír pero también le dio un cosquilleo en la entrepierna

¿y si estas embarazada, podremos seguir haciendo el amor? – pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa

Yo creo que sí, no lo sé realmente. En el mundo muggle tenemos unos doctores llamados ginecólogos, ellos ven todo lo relacionado al embarazo y la salud sexual, quizá si lo estoy debemos hablar con Dumbledore, para que nos deje ir a ver a uno y ahí podremos investigar todas las dudas que tenemos – comento mientras se recostaba en la cama ya con el torso desnudo

Draco tomo el contenido del vial, y lo puso en su mano el fluido era espeso y lo comenzó a distribuir sobre el vientre de la chica, quien se estremeció del frio del producto, al terminar se acomodó en la cama junto a ella y cerro sus ojos, la verdad estaba muy cansado, así que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. De pronto un grito lo saco de su profundo sueño, donde veía serpientes y leones bebes

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo exaltado ante los gritos de la chica

Tus manos – dijo ella riendo al mirar las manos de Draco. Él se las miro y de inmediato miro el vientre de ella, ambos estaban rosas, era un intenso rosa un rosa tan intenso que parecía un chicle.

Debemos ir con Dumbledore ahora mismo – dijo tirando del brazo de la chica quien le miro con molestia – bueno primero ponte algo, no quiero que todo el mundo te vea así tan desnuda – dijo en tono de molestia

Ella tomo la prenda que anteriormente estaba vistiendo y ambos salieron con prisa del lugar, afuera caía una tormenta, caminaron con cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie al llegar a la oficina del director, caminaron hacia la águila y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo _Caramelos de limón _ el águila cobro vida y los elevo hacia la oficina, al entrar Dombledore ya lo estaba esperando

Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el hombre mirándolos con atención, los chicos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, Draco le enseño sus manos y Hermione mostro su rosado vientre – oh ya veo, en ora buena señores Malfoy – ambos se miraron y rieron un poco, no lo habían pensado, si estaban embarazados tendrían que casarse ¿Cómo le diría Draco a su padre? Con su madre no había tanto problema, ya que Draco le había contado un poco de sus sentimientos sobre la chica y Narcissa estaba feliz de que su hijo no fuera un podrido como Lucius

¿Qué podía salir mal en ese momento? Pues valla que si podía algo salir mal, justo en el instante que un trueno hizo temblar todo el lugar, una risa resonó en el castillo

Mierda, Bella – grito Draco mirando asustado a sus profesor – Hermione pase lo que pase necesito que obedezcas, entra ahí – señalo un armario que Dumbledore ya estaba abriendo.- Bellatrix está aquí, así que debes permanecer oculta – Hermione asintió y mientras se escondía escucho la última indicación que el director le dio a Draco

Debe desarmarme usted joven Malfoy, recuerde el plan, Snape ya está aquí, el ara el resto del trabajo, pero usted debe lazar el expelliarmus

Las cosas se volvieron caóticas, un estruendo sacudió la habitación, y un rayo ilumino el lugar, de manera inmediata la puerta de la oficina voló en pedazos, Hermione abrió un poquito la puerta solo para ver que Draco ya tenía su traje de mortifago, mordió su labio de forma nerviosa e instintivamente puso su mano en su vientre, ahí estaba la prueba irremediable de que Draco no era malo, la amaba y amaba a su bebe. La risa de Bellatrix inundo el lugar, un movimiento detrás de un pilar llamo la atención de Hermione, Era Snape pero había alguien más con él, intento moverse en busca de un mejor ángulo, pero Draco le estorbaba, necesitaba saber quién más estaba ahí, y porque. Gracias a Merlin Draco se movió un poco hacia donde estaba Bellatrix así que Hermione imito el movimiento pero del lado contrario, haciendo que pudiera ver la cara de ¿Harry? Claro que era el, pero desde cuando estaba ahí, ¿habría escuchado lo que pasaba? Después de salir de ahí, debía hablar con él. En eso estaba pensando cuando la voz de Draco, la saco de sus pensamientos, había desarmado a su profesor, como este le había pedido la voz de Bella pidiéndole a Draco que matara al hombre era tan fuerte que la chica se preguntaba como nadie se había percatado de la intromisión de la bruja, de pronto Snape tomo protagonismo, ante los ojos de todos Dumbledore le dijo que lo hiciera, pero no parecía un intento de evitarlo, más bien una orden vio como Draco apretaba su varita con nerviosismo, mientras Snape alzaba su varita y pronunciaba las palabras malditas, haciendo que el profesor callera por la ventana, mientras iba cayendo la vida en sus ojos se iba extinguiendo.


End file.
